Changing History
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have to deal with a family that doesnt want them togther. Guess, which one ?


A/N: okay hi guys, this is my first story. I couldnt get the idea out of my head. Hope yah like it.

* * *

"_Dad, _DAD, umm can I talk to you" Said my son, as he poked his head around the door of my office.

Turning around and looking at my son with a smile, "Yes, son, yes, are you okay?"

"Ummm, yah, it just difficult to talk about." Scop said looking at his shoes.

Putting my head down with a smile I said, "Now Scop, you know you can talk to me about anything, even if you think I will not understand."

"IknowIknow." Scop quickly whispered. "It's just, I know it's a little of a difficult topic for you and, I guess I just don't want the past to , to …"

Confused as hell I spoke. "Just spit it out, I don't have a clue what you are talking about but, I eh, just tell me what's up son."

Opening his mouth my son spoke. "There is this girl that I have being dating for some time now, and before we went on the train home, we decided that it was time for us to tell our parents. Dad I think that I love this girl , like every time she's near me I feel so wow and,"

Wow I thought looking at his face; he really does love this girl. Before he could continue rambling on, I relied. "Scop, Scop" Putting my hands through my thinning hair. "Tell me the lucky girls name already."

Taking two large breaths he opened his mouth. "Her name is Rose Weasley." He shut his mouth and waited for my response.

Now I can see, why he was a bit nervous in telling me this, after all I don't exactly have the best past with her family. He looked at me with great big grey eyes, hoping for me speak, and I did. "That's great son, I have heard tons of good about Ms. Weasley."

"So, you're not mad at all … like really are you just trying to be supportive?" Scop nervously said.

"Scorpius, I am in no way mad at all for your romantic choices, if you love her, then let no one stop you." Smiling at my son I got up rubbed his head and left the room.

* * *

Now stop I know what you are thinking, I Draco Malfoy am totally supportive in my only child dating a Weasley, have I got completely, mad? No I haven't I have just found a new way of thinking. Here let me explain it all to you. Let's take you back many years ago.

* * *

I would like to say that my life has for sure had its "weird moments". But that doesn't even define my life. I was raised the pureblood way. Hate, hate and more hate. The Malfoy way has always being cruel, no love for anyone but ourselves and for the people that thought the way we did.

After the fall of the Dark Lord, I knew that I had a chance for a new life, to be what I wanted to be. I knew it would be hard; people were for sure going to judge me for what I was, and not for what I am now. I needed to spend my time now with my mother and father. Loving each other and just being normal. After all the trials were over with, and some serious of family time, I realized that I needed to start building my own life. If I wanted people to see me differently, I knew that I had to make my own career and not living off the Malfoy Estate.

Seeing so many injured people, all the blood and pain, I knew that I wanted to be the one they were taken too, to be healed. Like my mother I was going to become a healer. I needed to change my view on the mud … muggle world, so I decided to learn muggle medicine. I got my degrees in muggle medicine from a university called Cambridge. After being away from the wizarding world for 4 years I decided to go back and get my knowledge in wizard healing. Did you know that the muggles and wizards work together in the healing world? But of course some would be. There are some stupid wizards that place boogie traps for muggles, and when the victims go to the muggle hospital there has to be someone around that actually know what to do. There would also have to be people to erase the memories of the muggles that have seen too much.

Anyways let's continue. As I walked down the halls of St. Mungo's I could feel the cold eyes on my back. I just looked at my shoes and made my way down the hall. I felt the hit of another body as I walked right into a man. My Files went flying.

"Ouch, I'm sorry; sorry I wasn't watching was I was going." I rushed, not looking at the man fully.

"No, no I'm sorry." Said a man with black hair and green eyes. As he rushed around gathering my file papers up.

I looked at the man, I took in his appearance, I know, I know who he is, soon as my eyes reached that scar on his forehead I knew. Harry Potter looked at me with the same confusion. He looked at me with great confusion and dislike.

"Mal … Draco, umm, well, I well haven't seen you in some time, um. How, how are you?" stuttered Harry handing me my papers.

Speak you fool speak, you know open your mouth and let words come out. "Thanks, Harry; your right it has being some time, you, ah look good." I said taking my papers from him.

I could tell by studying Harry's face he was just as shocked as I was, more seeing as I was being nice to him. He spoke. "So what have you being up to?"

"I've being good, you know just living life." I replied.

Raising an eyebrow Harry spoke. "Where have yah being all these years, I haven't scene you since the trial."

"Yah, well I needed to spend some time on my own, doing my own thing. I actually got a degree from a muggle university in medicine." I replied.

"Wow, interesting, I have to go, good … good seeing you" Harry looked at my face for a moment and walked away.

Laughing to myself, I realized that it could have gone far, far worse. I straightened out my clothes and made my way down to the head healer's office. Well here I am. At the door, and the other side will determine the rest of my wizard life.

_Derek Jams_

_Head Healer_

I took a deep breath, held my file close to my chest and knocked on the door.

* * *

Okay, its done ! READ AND REVIEW, give me some tips. I really need a beta :D


End file.
